Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11.
Here is part eleven of Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town by Paul Young and Paul Young 65. Cast *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Sonic (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Carl Fredricksen (from UP) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Ellie Fredricksen (from UP) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Snively (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Timmy Turner (from The Secret of NIMH 2) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil (form Rugrats), and Other Children *and more Transcript *Narrator: But there was no rest for the group of our casts. Soon they were forced up of Civilization. Up far past the far Northern City. Past where even most animals lived. Up to the North Pole. (Sonic and Sally travel to the North Pole, taking their friends with them, and start building a castle workshop) *Sonic: This is it, people. (laughs) And this is it now. We'll build overselves a nice house. (chuckles) Yes, while we're at it. We'll build overselves a castle and best toy factory in the world. *Narrator: And that's what they did. And in no time at all, Sonic's castle land workshop was finished in time. Now they were busy on making presents and checking lists to find out who was naughty and nice. And did they need toys and lists? Yes, they did! Because you see! Despite warnings from Dr. Eggman, Sonic Kringle's name is now Sonic Claus, while Mrs. Sally's name is now Mrs. Sally Claus. And as years went by, animals delivered letters by the thousands. *Stu Pickles: Aw, just look at this list. Well, load up the sleigh. And this is the fourth trip this month. *Narrator: You see, he still had to travel by night, because he was considered an outlaw. Well, as time went by, it changed, Dr. Eggman and his guards kinda went off and ran out of power. And by that time, the people realized that Dr. Eggman and his guards were silly. Well, everybody had a wonderful laugh, and then forgot all about him. Yeah, the more older he got, and the more famous he became. That's why he's called Carl Fredricksen Claus. *Carl Fredricksen: It turned into quite a proper decission. I can hardly keep up with the orders. I'm afraid I'll have to live with journeys on a time of wonderful years. And which nights should I go out? I wonder. *Narrator: It wasn't a hard decission to make. They chose, of course, the Holyest Night of the Year. The night of pro-found law, which was a perfect night for giving. Christmas Eve. And that's how it's all started. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town Parts Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof